THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FANFICTION: A Dragon Ball Z Yaoi Story
by Quadraginta
Summary: Name explains all.
1. Chapter 1

"KAKAROOOOOTTTT!" screamed Vegeta as Goku pounded his ass from behind. "KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOTTTTTTTTTTT!" He screamed again.

"WHAT, VEGETA?! WHAT?!" "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?! I HAVE REACHED SUPER SAIYAN! JUST LIKE YOU!" And then Vegeta started powering up...his ki started charging. His hair started glowing...and then it stuck up and turned blond!

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" screamed Vegeta. His asshole closed tighter once he went super, practically choking Goku's penis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" screamed Goku in return. "VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE IMTIMATE!"

"F*** INTIMATE! FUCK ME, KAKAROT! FUCK ME!* And then Vegeta started powering up even further. Goku screamed and then powered up himself.

"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And then Goku went Super Saiyan as well. Goku's penis hardened even more than it already was, counter-acting the tightness of Vegeta's anus.

Goku's penis not only hardened, but it thickened as well, stretching Vegeta's tight, Saiyan asshole. Vegeta screamed as loud as he could.

"KAKAROT! YOU, A LOW LEVEL WARRIOR, BEST ME?! I THINK NOT! EAT ASCENDED SUPER SAIYAN! HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH HHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta screamed and powered up again, further tightening his luscious asshole. His asshole was so tight by then, Goku penis practically got shot back out, but he managed to force it in even further.

The blood flow of Goku's penis was practically stopped. Vegeta's asshole was just THAT tight.

"VEGETA! WHAT IS WITH YOU AND YOUR PRIDE?! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D SPEND ONE EVENING, JUST ONE EVENING WITH ME, WITHOUT RANTING ABOUT BEING BETTER THAN ME SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU'RE THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS AND I'M A LOW-CLASS WARRIOR! YOU LIED! EAT MY ASCENDED SUPER SAIYAN!"

And then Goku went Ascended Super Saiyan, further thickening his penis, further stretching Vegeta's anushole, causing him to scream even louder than before.

"ARGH! KAKAROT! YOU'RE SO STRONG! SO UNBELIEVABLY STRONG! SO MUCH POWER! SO MUCH POWER! AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

And then Vegeta starting jacking off, further increasing his power level. Vegeta powered up with all his might.

"VEGETA, NO! IF YOU POWER UP ANYMORE, YOU'LL DESTROY US BOTH!"

"THEN SO BE IT!" Vegeta put his all into powering up. His anus was the tightest thing in the universe by then. Nothing could get inside it, anything already inside it would have already been pushed out, but Goku still managed to hold his ground. How? because he unlocked the secret of the Super Saiyan legend. He had reached...Super Saiyan 3.

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Screamed Goku with all his might. His hair lengthened. His power level grew immensely. The golden aura that surrounded him grew even brighter now. His facial features thickened, and now he strongly resembled a creature of simian descent.

"VEGETA! I MUST STOP YOU! HHHHHAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH-"

Goku wrapped his strong, muscular arms around Vegeta, and forced him to stop jacking off. Goku buttfucked Vegeta as hard as he could. He unleashed a cum cannon from his Super Saiyan 3 penis, powerful enough that if Goku powered up to his full potential, his cum cannon would have shot through Vegeta's digestive tract and out his skull. But Goku held back a lot of his power, and Vegeta survived because of that, but he still got blasted off of Goku's penis and into the next room in the house. But Vegeta didn't stop, oh no. He was blasted through every room in the house, until he reached the outside and crashed into a mountain.

Through the holes in the walls of his house, Goku could see Krillin and Yamcha having sex in one room, Master Roshi and the Turtle having sex in the next room, and Bulma and Chi-chi having sex in the last room. Next to the mountain where Vegeta crashed into was Frieza and his brother Cooler having sex.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

"DESTRUCTO CUM CANNON!" yelled Krillin as he pounded Yamcha from behind. A cannon of cum shot out of Krillin's dick and spread through Yamcha's digestive system, and then out his mouth and splattered onto the My Little Pony wallpaper.

Yamcha couldn't believe it. He was being beaten by Krillin. Someone was actually going up against Krillin and losing! But then again...this is Yamcha we're talking about, so I guess I'm not TOO surprised...but then again...  
this is also Krillin we're talking about, but then again...

"Dragon Tighten!" yelled Yamcha as he tightened his anus around Krillin's penis. Krillin screamed and then held his ground.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" yelled Krillin as he pounded Yamcha even harder.

Suddenly, Vegeta came crashing through the wall, and then crashed into the other wall, and even more walls, until he crashed outside into a mountain.

Krillin and Yamcha looked through the hole where Vegeta came from to see a naked Super Saiyan 3 Goku with a raging boner.

"Uh...hiya!" said Goku awkwardly as he went un-super and struggled to calm his boner.

Krillin and Yamcha then looked into the other holes to see Master Roshi and the Turtle having sex, Bulma and Chi-chi having sex, and outside, Frieza and Cooler were having sex.

"Well..." said Krillin after several moments. "This is awkward."

And then Vegeta came out of the hole in the mountain that he crashed into and flew back into the room where Goku was.

"LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER OF A TRUE SAIYAN! HAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH !"

And then it happened. It finally happened. Vegeta's dream came true. He, himself, has finally reached it. He had reached...Super Saiyan 4.

"ARRRRRGGGHHH! RRRAAAAAGGGGHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG GGGGGHHHHHHHH!" And then Vegeta stoped screaming. His hair was black instead of gold, and he had a tail. A tail, which he shoved deep into the unspecting Goku's ass.

"ARRRRGGGHH! VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!"

"NEVER!"

And then Vegeta shoved his dick inside Goku's mouth and proceeded to anally tail-fuck him and orally dick-fuck him.

Krillin and Yamcha was baffled at what they saw. They stopped fucking for the moment to see what they could do.

"INTERFERE, AND YOU LOSE YOUR DICKS!" Vegeta threatened Krillin and Yamcha.

They looked desperately for help, but sadly, everybody else was too busy having sex to even bother.

And then Krillin had an idea.

Krillin charged his ki...his power...and pooled them into his penis!

"DESTRUCTO DICK!" screamed Krillin as he aimed it at Vegeta's ass.

But it was no use. Vegeta's saiyan asshole was too tight for Krillin's weaksauce human penis to do anything.

Especially at Super Saiyan 4.

Suddenly, Piccolo appeared!

"...Why the fuck am I here?" Piccolo asked, looking right at me.

"Just follow the script, dammit." I replied.

"Fine."

"Piccolo-san!" yelled Yamcha. "Let's give Goku our power so he can beat Vegeta!"

"Fine."

And then Krillin and Yamcha and Piccolo all transfered their power to Goku.

All of a sudden, Goku went from being weak and defenseless against Vegeta to being Super Saiyan 4!

"This will raise so many plotholes." Mumbled Krillin as he passed out from giving what little energy he had in the first place.

And then Goku unleashed all his energy, destroying the house that he and the others were in, and forcing everybody, except Vegeta, into a mountain. Although Vegeta wasn't in a mountain like everyone else, he was forced back a bit, before he re-gained composure and stood there, glaring at Goku.

"Vegeta..." said Goku quietly.

"...VEGEEEETTTTAAAAAA!" And then Goku glided to Vegeta and punched him in the face. Vegeta got stuck in a tree and couldn't get out.

Goku seized his chance, and penetrated Vegeta's ass once more. He fucked and fucked and fucked, and then finally, he unleashed another cum cannon.

This time, he didn't hold back. The cum cannon shot through his digestive tract and out his skull, effectively killin him.

Goku did it. He won. He killed Vegeta.

THE END (?) 


End file.
